REAL
by OrangeMint
Summary: Yoongi yang dilihat secara nyata lebih indah di bandingkan mimpi -Jimin. [a MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction] Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi. slight! VKook/TaeKook VMin friendship. BxB Yaoi!


**~REAL~**

 **Author : JimSyubabies**

 **Genre : Yaoi Romance**

 **Lenght : Drabble**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Main Pair : MinYoon/MinGa**

 **Desclaimer : All off character are BigHit's and their parents. But, the story ofc mine.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere! Yaoi! DLDR! BxB!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 _"_ _Yoongi-ya! Tunggu aku" teriak Jimin lalu mengejar Yoongi. Yoongi terus berlari hingga tangan seseorang menariknya dan memeluknya erat._

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana sayang" ucap Jimin dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum manis. Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan._

 _10 cm..._

 _5 cm..._

 _2 cm..._

"YAKK PARK JIMIN BANGUN! KAU INGIN TELAT EOH?!"

"Nghhh eomma menyebalkan sekali" racau Jimin setelah di teriaki oleh ibu kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, dia lagi dia lagi. Yoongi Yoongi siapa sih Yoongi. Kenapa kau selalu muncul di mimpiku?!" kesal Jimin.

Jimin beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering kali bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Yoongi yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Selalu saja begitu setiap malam, Jimin pun tak tahu mengapa. Jimin selalu saja memikirkan mimpi itu. Jimin bingung siapa Yoongi? Kenapa ia selalu memimpikannya?

"Hoy!" kaget Taehyung –sahabat Jimin- dari belakang. "Jangan melamun terus Jim, kesambet baru tau rasa" lanjut Taehyung lalu duduk disamping Jimin. Omong-omong mereka berada di kantin sekarang.

"Aku... hanya bingung Tae" ucap Jimin kepada Taehyung lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Bingung kenapa ?" tanya Taehyung lalu mencomot makanan Jimin yang sedari tadi belum sama sekali Jimin sentuh.

"Dengar kan aku, jangan potong ceritaku sampai selesai" ucap Jimin lagi sambil membenarkan duduknya menghadap Taehyung.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang aku bersama seseorang Tae. Berada di sebuah taman bunga, berkejar-kejaran. Aku mengejarnya lalu memeluknya. Dan aku memanggilnya Yoongi dan juga... sayang. Aku bingung sungguh. Siapa sebenarnya Yoongi itu ? agh. Dan kau tahu Tae ? Aku selalu mengakhiri mimpi itu dengan hampir berciuman dengannya. HAMPIR TAE HAMPIR" Taehyung pun hanya manggut-manggut lalu berfikir.

"Mmm mungkin dia jodohmu Jim, kau kan setia menjomblo haha" canda Taehyung yang dihadiahi Jimin sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

"Bercanda bodoh. Coba ingat-ingat pertama kali kau memulai mimpi itu, sebelumnya kau sedang apa? Atau kau mengalami suatu kejadian?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingat Tae" ucap Jimin dengan nada yang pelan.

"Yasudah bahas ini nanti lagi, sekarang ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran mulai" ujar Taehyung lalu menyeret sahabatnya itu menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Perlu diperjelas disini, Taehyung lengkapnya Kim Taehyung adalah mahasiswa jurusan Photography di sini. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan tari tentu saja. Mereka berdua adalah dua sejoli yang sangat terkenal se-antero kampus mereka. Tentu saja, selain wajah mereka yang tampan, badan mereka yang ugh bagus, mereka juga cerdas dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Sayangnya Kim Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih, Jeon Jungkook namanya. Jimin ? Jangan ditanya, Taehyung bilang Jimin itu setia menjomblo.

"Mau kemana sih Tae ?" tanya Jimin. Jimin diminta Taehyung untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya.

"Ikut saja.. Aku harus mencari pemandangan yang bagus untuk di foto" ucap Taehyung pada Jimin dan Jimin hanya mendengus kesal.

Jimin terus mengikuti Taehyung, membuntuti nya di belakang seperti anak bebek dan induknya. Jimin celingak-celinguk sedari tadi. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan tempat ini.

"Ayo Jim sini, ini tempat favorit nya Jungkook" panggil Taehyung. "Aku ke sana dulu" lanjut Taehyung lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah padang bunga tersebut.

"Ah, ini seperti... tidak asing" terka Jimin lalu mencabut satu bunga dari dahannya, menciumnya dengan penuh kharisma.

"Ku rasa... Mimpi itu, aku disini" ucap Jimin sendiri.

SREKK

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sedang terlihat memotret-motret pemandangan yang ada disini. Jimin pun berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, hingga wajah tersenyumnya sedikit terlihat oleh Jimin. Jimin... benar-benar tidak asing dengan orang itu.

"...Yoongi?" panggil Jimin pelan, takut-takut salah orang. Yang di panggilpun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya ?" jawabnya. "Kau mengenalku?" lanjutnya.

.

.

"Aaa.. Jadi begitu... Kau memimpikanku ? Bagaimana bisa ? Kita baru saja saling mengenal" ucap Yoongi lalu terkekeh kecil setelah Jimin menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui Yoongi.

"Itu sungguhan Yoongi, aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu di tempat ini. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama" ucap Jimin lagi lalu mengundang kekehan Yoongi.

"Ey, aku lebih tua dari mu bodoh! Haha" tawa Yoongi.

"Benar kah ? Tapi kau tidak terlihat tua" jawab Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku kakak tingkatmu asal kau tahu, kau tidak mengenalku ? Yang benar saja" ujar Yoongi lalu tertawa lagi. Jimin terus memandani sunbae nya itu dengan wajah penuh kagum. Bagaimana seorang Yoongi yang selalu ia mimpikan, Yoongi yang selalu muncul di mimpinya berada nyata di depannya sekarang. Jimin masih tak percaya. Yoongi yang nyata, jauh lebih manis di bandingkan Yoongi yang ada di mimpi pikir Jimin.

"Hey, jangan melamun begitu, ini aku benar-benar nyata Jimin, Min Yoongi nyata berada di depanmu" ucap Yoongi seakan-akan tahu apa yang di pikirkan Jimin.

"Kau... Bisa membaca pikiraku?!" Jimin terkejut karenyanya.

"Ti-"

"HOY! PARK JIMIN! DISINI KAU TERNYATA!" siapa lagi yang berteriak seperti itu kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyunggggg~~~" Jimin langsung menolehkan ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu Jungkook yang berlari ke arah Yoongi. Jimin pun bingung.

"Oh, Jimin hyung sudah mengenal Yoongi hyung ? Kata Taetae hyung, Jimin hyung selalu memimpikan Yoongi hyung ya?" tanya Jungkook yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jimin yang masih bengong.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jimin kepada Taehyung.

"Tadi saat di kampus aku menceritakannya ke Jungkook, dan Jungkook bilang sepupunya yang satu jurusan dengan ku namanya Yoongi, makanya ku bawa kau kesini" jelas Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ie sayang, aku kita pergi, jangan ganggu mereka agar si bantet Park Jimin itu tidak menjomblo terus" ucap Taehyung dan dibalas umpatan-umpatan kesal seorang Park Jimin dan Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan.

 **-END-**

 **YEYYY HAHA**

 **NEED SEQUEL GAK ? ENGGAK KAN WKWK**

 **AKHIR-AKHIR INI LAGI MALES NULIS HMM MIYANEEE :')**


End file.
